Screwed Over Romance
by ILoveGOT
Summary: Hello everyone, I am Natsu Dragneel and this is the story of how I met the love of my life again after 7 years , got engaged to her in a month and managed to piss her off so bad that she now hates me and is leaving me forever to live in a country far away from all her loved ones. And I am sitting in one of her luggage, patiently waiting for someone to get me out.
1. Prolouge

**SUMMARY : Hello everyone, I am Natsu Dragneel and this is the story of how I met the love of my life again after 7 years , got engaged to her in a month and managed to piss her off so bad that she now hates me and is leaving me forever to live in a country far away from all her loved ones and me. And I am patiently sitting in one of her luggage waiting for someone to** **get me out.**

 **...Prologue...**

 _"...And then after all this BS is done and we still feel the same way about each other, we'll we meet here again after 7 years and then-..."_

" _And then we'll get married."_

 _"Married!? Wouldn't that be too soon?"_

 _" If we still love each other after 7 long years then it won't be.."_

 _"Okay, Mr. Dragneel. We'll get married. So this is like a 7 years long bachelor's party for you... Have fun with as many girls you want for 7 years but after that you're mine..."_

...

" I still remember that conversation like it was yesterday. Everything about that day, every little detail, the color of her dress, the smile on her face, everything is inscribed-"

"God! , would you shut up already!? You're being too nauseating Natsu..." said an annoyed Gray aka Natsu's best friend. Gray's best friend was finally going to meet his lover and he was happy for him but does he have to be this annoying. He's annoying every time but this is so unlike him. C'mon Natsu Dragneel being poetic is like ...Well Natsu Dragneel being anything other than obnoxious.

" What do you want me to do!? I'm finally meeting her. I'm just so excited. And I'm so nervous too. Do you think she still remembers ? Will she be there, waiting for me ?" said Natsu with a comb in his hand, trying to get his hair done.

Natsu was supposed to meet Lucy that day, so he had been dressing up, making his hair look good as if making himself presentable. It annoyed Gray very much as, from all the time he had known Natsu, he had never seen him caring about his appearance but now he was doing all this to look good for his long lost love.

'Guy hasn't combed ever and now he has wasted an hour doing his hair. God! I hope she's there.' -thought Gray. "She'll be there for Natsu, not this insecure little girl. Now let's go, we need to drop by at fairy tail too."

"Why? Can't I just go there and wait for her instead? " Asked Natsu, extremely anxious to meet Lucy.

"No, you can't. You have to meet her around 5 and it's fucking noon now. And did you forget we have to plan Loki's surprise birthday party and Erza is in charge? "

"C'mon , let's hurry! We have a party to plan ! "

...

Erza, Lisanna, and Gajeel were already at the diner, named fairy tail, waiting for Natsu and Gray. Erza was on the phone with her boyfriend Jellal and Lisanna was simply pestering Gajeel.

"So, you're gonna bring this chic to his b'day party?" Asked Lisanna.

"NO" replied an annoyed Gajeel.

Lisanna had been asking him to bring a girl he had just met. They had been on only 2 dates. How can he just...

"C'mon it'll be fun. We'll finally meet the girl who's stupid enough to date you. Please..." begged Lisanna

"Fine! If I bump into her I'll ask her to come."

" What're you guys talking about?" Asked Natsu who recently arrived with Gray.

"I was just asking Gajeel to bring this girl he is seeing. "

"Awesome , we'll finally meet the poor blind girl who went out with you." Joked Natsu

"Shuddup Salamander. She can see fine."

"Oh, But do ask her to bring her friends from the loony bin." Joked Gray.

"Are you guys done?"

" No, one more. Had she lost a dare..." started Natsu but was cut-off mid sentence by Lisanna.

"Okay, that's enough."Lisanna scolded the guys and in the sweetest, almost apologetic tone she said " Anyways, Gray I need to tell you something, please don't be mad but I, probably out of craziness maybe kinda..."

"She has invited Juvia." Said Erza bluntly.

"WHAT! Why did you do that ? You knew we're on a break. It'll just make things awkward." Cried Gray.

Juvia was Gray's girlfriend. They had a major fight a week ago and currently they were on a 'break'. They hadn't talked the whole time and had been ignoring each other since.

"It'll give you the opportunity to patch things up. Maybe you can apologize to her." Said Erza in a stern tone.

"But it's not entirely my fault." Whined Gray like a kid.

"Don't be a kid now! She may be at fault too but remember this : It's never the girl's fault even if it is the girl's fault. Now be good guy and apologize to her at the party. " Scolded Erza like a big sister.

"Okay Mam!"

"First Juvia and now Erza , man you're whipped." Joked Natsu.

"Shut it ash for brain."

"Now what's new?" asked Lisanna after glaring at Natsu and Gray, both of whom stopped bickering.

"I will meet Luce today."

"Really! Is today the day? It's about time. I am so happy for you. Did she call you?" Said an excited Erza.

" No. We both changed our numbers seven years ago, silly. Today is the day we made that promise to meet. I am gonna meet her at that scare house we last met. " Natsu stated with pure confidence

" So you are just gonna wait there for her to come?"

"Yup!" Natsu replied optimistically

"But, what if she never comes?" Asked Lisanna.

"Then he'll cry in the pillow for a whole week and then probably move on." Answered Gray for Natsu.

"I won't cry for a whole week, I guess 2 days will be enough." Corrected Natsu with a grin.

"You'll cry for her? Sissy" mocked Gajeel .

"I haven't seen her in 7 years and I still love her as much...so Yeah I'll be that sad if she's not there. But, I'll have to move on." said Natsu, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I am sure she'll be there Natsu. " Said Erza trying to encourage Natsu

All of them thought that Natsu was being stupid. Keeping his promise to meet some girl he dated so long ago. It seemed stupid to them. Really romantic but entirely stupid. But they did not try to discourage him. They knew he was going to be really disappointed when he'll not meet her there. But they didn't tell him to stop. They didn't want to break his heart. But they knew sooner or later it will get broken..

 **Hello reader/readers! (If more than one person reads it!). I hope you liked it. It's a love story between Natsu and Lucy in an alternate universe as the prologue and summary suggests. It will also contain Gruvia, Jerza, and hints of NatsuXLisanna, GrayXNatsu, NatsuXLoki, LucyXLoki, LucyXGray, LucyXLisanna, and loads more.**

 **Please review and follow and favorite my story.**

 **It's my first story. And I am new to this whole fanfiction world, although I have read a few stories but it's the first time I'm writing one. So please be gentle. I would really appreciate constructive criticism, It'll help me improve.**

 **And before I forget, I don't own fairy tail as my name is not Hiro Mashima and I am not a troll and also I own this story and any similarity to anything else is purely a coincidence.**

 _ **Spoilers alert read at your own risk**_ **. :P ;)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **First Meeting.**

 **Natsu had lost hope by this time. He was just waiting there reminiscing. He had so many good memories in this place. Maybe they meant more to him than it meant to her. He'll just wait for security to throw him out...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1**

 **First meeting.**

 **...**

 _"Natsu , why are we spending our last day together in a scare house that is not even scary?"_

 _"It's not our last day together. I am not going anywhere so we'll be together forever."_

 _"With just a seven years of hiatus."_

 _"With no hiatus. I told you I am not going, so end of discussion."_

 _"But you have to Natsu. It's your dream. And we are going to meet after 7 years."_

 _"It's too long. What if you forget about me? It'll kill me if you do. So, I'm not going anywhere cause I love me too."_

 _"I'll never forget about you, idiot. You are the one who made me fall in love with this concept of love. You made me fall in love with you. How can I ever forget you?"_

 _"But what if you fall for someone else? 7 years is a long time."_

 _"Then you will find yourself someone as much lovable and be happy with her or him, either way I'll be happy for you. But that day will never come as you're the only one I love and you'll be the only one I love . But if you fall for someone else, I should be hotter than 'her' but 'he' can be hotter than me. I think Grey may be right for you. You guys will make a cute couple."_

 _"I am straight, you moron. Stop imagining me with other guys. "_

 _"So you're going?"_

 _"Fine. I will. But, in 7 year I will rock your world babe."_

 _"I have to ask. Why the hell are we in a scare house?"_

 _"Cause no one is lame enough to come here to enjoy this place. So, we can make out without interruption."_

 _"I love this plan."_

 _..._

Natsu had been waiting inside the scare house with Gray and Lisanna for an hours now.

" It's Hot in here Natsu. Are you sure she's gonna come? " asked Lisanna, while fanning herself with her hand.

" Flame-brain is here an hour and a half early. We should have expected the wait." answered Gray for Natsu after he saw the demoralized look on his face. "I guess we should expect to wait more, she must be busy. Not everyone is good for nothing like Natsu here. "

"Hey! I am a super successful music director. And I also get busy...well sometimes. You're good for nothing, Stripper"

"No, he's not Natsu. His stripper job is time consuming." joke Lisanna.

"Haha so funny. I'm laughing my ass off. " said Gray sarcasically.

" I am so tired and kinda hungry. When's she gonna come? " whinned Lisanna. She was Natsu's best friend and she really wanted to be there for him. But she was losing her patience.

"You guys can go. I won't mind. I will wait till the closing time if I have to. You don't have to wait for so long. You can leave. But buy me something to drink and eat. I'll prefer chicken wings." said Natsu, his eyes lit up when he said Chicken wings.

"Fine. We'll send it through the back door." said Gray as he got up to leave.

Gray and Lisanna got out of the scare house and went straight to KFC to get Natsu his Chicken wings.

But unknown to them that a certain blonde just passed by them.

...

Natsu had been waiting there alone for so long now. He had already finished his food which Loki delivered to him. All his friends have came in through the back door to check up on him and all of them brought him something to eat. Thank goodness, he was friends with the old guy, Mr. Yajima, who worked here or else he was screwed as food is not allowed inside the scare house. He must thank Mr. Yajima for this.

And speak of the devil...

"Natsu, It's closing time already. I will be leaving now. But, Aquarias will come in to check everthing. You better leave. Or else she will have the security to throw you out. " Mr. Yajima said with concern.

Natsu had lost hope by this time. He was just waiting there reminiscing. He had so many good memories in this place. Maybe they meant more to him than it meant to her. He'll just wait for security to throw him out.

" I'll just wait here a little longer. "

"As you wish. "

... **At the same time near the front door of the scare house**...

"You should leave, blondie. He's clearly not coming. Never read ' He's just not that into you'. Move on and go away " said a really annoyed Aquarias.

A blonde chic has been sitting near the front door for hours now waiting for her long lost love. Aquarias tried to ignore the blondie the whole time but she just won't stop talking.

"Just 5 more minutes and I'll leave. " said a pretty blonde girl, Lucy, who was now on the verge of crying.

Aquarias then called the security guards and asked them to throw out anyone who's inside the scare house.

"It's closing time. They have already closed the main gate. Now move along." Aquarias said to her.

Lucy got up said goodbye to Aquarias and stared walking towards the back exit. The tears were now falling down her face like raindrops from clouds.

"Stupid stupid stupid ... Ofcourse he doesn't remember. Now stop crying Lucy. Life goes on and It's not the end of the world and all those crap people say. " Lucy mumbled to herself. " Stop crying already. " She then heard a commotion and it sounded familiar. She wiped off her tears and started running toward the noise.

"...I told you I am perfectly capable of getting out myself. I just need to stay here for 5 more minutes. STOP PULLING ME. "

Lucy recognized that voice all too well. It was the voice she was waiting to hear for 7 years.

" ...Natsu... " she whispered and then ran up to the owner of the voice and embraced him.

Natsu was taken aback. One second he was getting ready to fight these stupid guards and the next second he was in the arms of a blonde girl who smelled very much like Lucy...

When Lucy pulled back and Natsu saw her face, he pulled her back in a tight hug. He had been itching to hold her for so long.

" Okay, you're both so happy. Now, get out! "

 **Hey Everybody! So here's the first chapter. This chap was suppose to be longer than this. Actually, what happened is that the first chapter turned out to be extremely long so I just divided it into 2 parts. This is the shorter part and chapter 2 is the longer one.**

 **It's the first part so it may not be that good but I hope everyone liked it. And I'm really sorry for all the spelling and grammatical mistakes. English is my first language but I'm just that careless.**

 **Please review, favorite and follow. And constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.**

 **And Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail. I just own the plot and story.**

 **Also, it has lots of NaLu and also bits of Jerza, Gruvia, NatsuXGray, NatsuXLoki ( the Natsu being gay are all in Lucy's mind. ) And NatsuXLisanna, LisannaXLucy, LucyXGray ( Juvia's mind ) and loads more.**

 **So stay tuned.**

 **Next Chap... #Awkward**

 **" Gray! It's you! It's so good to see you again! And you're wearing clothes ! " cried out Lucy, relieved to see a familiar face in a group of strangers.**

 **" Lucy! You're a hooker!? " asked Gray, half surprised and half confused.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **So here is another chapter. Hope you like it.** **The italic part is the conversation Natsu and Lucy had seven years ago. And the normal part is the present.**

 **Also I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Awkward First** **Meeting.**

 _"You know you're really weird Luce."_

 _"Says the guy who wanted to eat fire."_

 _"It was just one time and I was a kid back then. Why the hell did I tell you this?"_

 _"Because I'm super awesome. "_

 _"I told you this because I trust you."_

 _"And also because, even if you say stuff like that, we won't be awkward around each other."_

 _"Not even if I kidnap Levy and ask you for ransom."_

 _"Never. Not ever. Because I love you. And you don't have an awkward bone in your body. "_

 _"And I love you too Heartfillia. "_

...

* * *

" Thank you Natsu for taking me home. Levy just won't pick up. " Said Lucy while playing with her phone.

She was currently in Natsu's car. After their PDA , they were kicked out. She tried to call Levy, her best friend and roommate, for a ride home, but she just won't pick up. So Natsu offered to drop her to her home.

"No, it's okay. It'll give us more time to catch up." Said Natsu while driving. " So how've you been? "

"I'm a doctor now. Been treating patients for a while now. Umm...how's your music? " Asked Lucy awkwardly. ' What doctor doesn't treat patients! Stupid Lucy! ' She thought.

"Yeah, it's good. I've given music to Arianna Grande, Fergie, Nelly and many other artists."

"Really! Wow good for you..."

After that, they went through all of the topics like weather and sports, basically everything people talk about when they have nothing to talk about. And then there was nothing but silence. Awkward silence if I may add. Lucy was clumsily playing with her handbag and Natsu was simply keeping his eyes on the road. Both of them were trying to think of something that will break this deafening silence, when suddenly Lucy's phone rang.

"Lu-Chan, I'm sorry I didn't pick up. Where are you? I am coming right over." A worried voice of Levy came from the phone.

"Don't worry Lev. I'm in Natsu's car. He is dropping me ho..."

Lucy was cut off mid sentence by Levy's squeal. She was on full fangirl mode.

"Luuuuuuuuucyyyy ! He came! Put me loud speaker I need to speak to him. It's been so loooong. "

Natsu nervously nodded Lucy as she told him that Levy wanted to speak to him. Lucy did as she was told and put Levy on loud speaker.

" Hello, Levy... " Natsu started.

He could feel his throat being dry. He was nervous to talk to Levy as if he wanted to impress his lover's best friend to get her approval or something. But that wasn't the case here or so he thought. He was just talking to his friend who also happens to be Lucy's best friend i.e., a very influential person in her life.

"Hi Natsu! You finally came. We had been waiting for you for so long..." came a very excited voice from the phone.

"Really! Why didn't I see you? I was here since 4 pm. Where were you?" Natsu asked in a confused tone.

"We were at the front door and you were at the back that's why we didn't meet sooner. " Explained Lucy.

" Oh... I see now. "

"Awww... You were waiting for hours too. You're both equally crazy about each other. " Levy commented, making the said couple blush a few shades. Then she said again with concern " Lucy, I have a bad news. You'll have to wait till 2 am to get to the apartment Or else that old hag will never let you enter. She came by our apartment after our deadline. We told her you were in the shower or else she would have called your father. So you'll have to wait till she's asleep to sneak in. "

"Damn that Ooba-san. Why do we even live there!?" Cursed Lucy. This made Natsu smile fondly in her direction. ' She still curses someone with respect. Cute ! '

" I guess I should wake up Yukino and tell her I'm coming over. " Said Lucy.

" Or you can stay with me. " Offered Natsu.

"No! No! , You don't have to. I'll be a burden. "

"No, I insist. "

"Okay. I guess I can wait there for some time. "

"Okay, so you'll stay with Natsu. Bye! And use protection, we don't know if Natsu has STDs..." With that the phone disconnected, leaving a very much embarrassed Lucy and a laughing Natsu.

" Typical Levy, still making people uncomfortable. And FYI I don't have any STDs. " Natsu laughed making Lucy smile in his direction. "Oh, we're here. " Said Natsu on reaching his apartment building.

He parked his car right outside and took Lucy apartment was a cozy little place with 1 bedroom, Living room and an open kitchen and a big studio.

" You have a very beautiful home. " complimented Lucy as she sat on the sofa.

Natsu thanked her and landed himself beside her and rested comfortably.

"Would you like something to drink?"

" Water, please. "

Natsu went in his kitchen and poured some water in the glass, and was about to bring it to her in the living room before he saw her leaning on the kitchen counter smiling at him.

" Who taught you manners, Natsu Dragneel ? " Asked Lucy.

" Erza, she's the scariest person alive. She's even more scary than Igneel that day when I set his hair on fire. "

" You really were quite a handful. Remember when you tried to eat fire? " Said Lucy as she laughed.

" You just won't forget it. Why the hell did I even tell you this ? " Said Natsu.

"Because you trusted me. " Lucy blurted out.

" And even if I say stuff like this..." started Natsu.

" ...we won't be awkward around each other. " They completed together as they remembered they had this exact conversation seven years ago.

" I missed you Natsu. I missed us. " said Lucy as she came closer to Natsu who himself moved forward towards her. They were mere inches apart when suddenly Natsu's hand which was holding the glass of water collided with Lucy's arm, and the cold water spilled right on her white top making it quite transparent.

" Oh shit! I am so sorry Lucy. " said Natsu as he grabbed the tissue from the kitchen counter and started dabbing it on her wet body, unaware that his hand was getting dangerously close to her chest. This made her blush a million shades of red. When he realized it, he jumped back and started apologizing again. They were both flustered.

Natsu then took her hand and offered her to get changed , while dragging her to his room. It would have been rather weird for any other girl because a guy just touching your boobs is now taking you to his room to 'get changed'. Weird. But this girl was Lucy. She knew Natsu had no interior motive.

Lucy entered his room which was cleaner than the paradise itself. Just kidding, it seemed as if the place had been robed. If Lucy didn't know better she would have thought so too.

"Your room is so untidy. It'll make the pigs jealous. " Joked Lucy.

" Gosh Lucy, you're so funny. " said Natsu sarcastically as he went through his cupboard, trying to find Lucy a t-shirt when suddenly his stomach started growling. He simply ignored the noises his stomach made and continued his search.

" Hey Natsu, do you have something to eat around here? " asked Lucy as Natsu tossed her a t-shirt.

" You hungry? I think I might have some instant noodles around here. "

"No I am not but you maybe be. Now turn around. And don't peek. " said Lucy as she turned her back on Natsu and started changing out of her wet clothes. As soon as Natsu saw her bare back, he started blushing but didn't turned around. After Lucy had put on his west, she turned and saw him looking intently at her.

" You're a perv.. " Lucy started but was cut short by Natsu.

" I love you Lucy. " he said before holding her face and then locking his lips with hers. Lucy was taken aback by his sudden kiss but soon she melted into it. His hands went from her face to her waist and her own hands went from her back to his neck. As she stroked his neck, he pulled her even more closer and deepened the kiss. They kissed each other passionately for quite some time till they had to part for air. They were both out of breath at this point.

" Do want anything to eat? "

" Yeah. "

They had some noodles and talked for hours. Natsu told Lucy all about his friends. And Lucy told him all about hers. How she and Levy attended the same medical school. How she met Yukino, Rouge and Sting. And all about herself.

" Did you have a boyfriend? "

" Yeah, his name was Hibiki. We were together for almost 2 years."

" Wow. That long! The longest I was with a girl was...umm... 9 days. Only 'because she was extremely hot. "

" Ahem Man-slut ahem "

" Real mature. BTW Why did you breakup ? "

" He asked me to marry him. I freaked out. We broke up. The end. "

" You have always been a commitment phobe "

" No, I am not "

" Yes, you are. "

" Would you rather have me married to him? "

" Point to be noted. "

Their conversation went on for a while. And without them knowing when, they fell asleep.

The next day Lucy woke up beside Natsu, who was still peacefully asleep. She stared at him lovingly and squeezed his nose between her index finger and thumb, only have him fully awake and yelling that he was being murdered. When he realized that it was Lucy, he silenced himself.

" Are you crazy? " He asked, almost out of breathe.

" Maybe.. " She said while giggling. " Where's your washroom? I need to pee. "

" Door on the left of the bedroom door. You go while I make you some coffee. I make amazing coffee while am nude. " Said Natsu while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Coffee machine makes coffee." Mocked Lucy. "And how is you being naked at all relevant."

"I being naked helps."

"I don't think you being naked is at all helpful for it." said Lucy as she got up went for in the bathroom.

She out yelling at Natsu to put some pants on as she thought he might be naked. But instead of a naked Natsu, her eyes met with a bunch of strangers staring at her.

"Who are you?" Asked a red-head girl. When she saw what Lucy was wearing she exclaimed "OMG! You are a hooker!"

Let me explain here. Lucy was still wearing Natsu's t-shirt which was too big for her. So much that they covered her shorts completely and made it seem like she was wearing nothing but his t-shirt. And her asking Natsu to put his pants on, made them even more suspicious.

"What! Who are you people ?" asked a very confused and at this point a bit scared Lucy who was pointing towards Erza, Gajeel and Loki

"Natsu! Where the fucks are you?" Asked Erza.

"Nice rack, by the way." Said Loki.

"Are you really a hooker?" Asked Gajeel

"What! No! Who are you guys?" Yelled Lucy, now completely freaked out.

"You're really pretty." Complimented Loki.

"Natsu, where are you?" Yelled out Erza again.

"Gray! Oh Gray it's you! It's so good to see you again! And you're wearing clothes !" cried out Lucy, relieved to see a familiar face in a group of strangers accusing her to be a prostitute.

"Lucy! It's you! So long, girl. And you're a hooker!?" Asked Gray, half surprised and half confused.

Natsu came running out of his room, much to everyone's relief.

"No you moron! This is my girlfriend." Yelled Natsu as he hid Lucy behind him. " This is girl I had been talking about. She came! And no she's not a hooker. And thank you Loki, I know she's hot. "

" Oh! Why didn't you say so? " Asked Erza sweetly.

"You don't know but a bunch of strangers calling you a prostitute may freak you out a bit." Answered Lucy.

"My bad. I'm sorry. I'm Erza." said Erza as she brought her hand out for her to shake which she took and introduced herself. "I'm Lucy."

Natsu then took this opportunity to introduce everyone else. " Lucy , this is Gajeel, Loki and you already know ass-face. "

"It's my pleasure to finally meet. You are really beautiful." flirted Loki as he took her hand and kissed it only to have his head smacked by an annoyed Natsu.

Suddenly Lissanna came in through the front door while saying "I'm sorry she didn't came, Natsu. I'm sure you'll get someone better..." when she saw Lucy holding back to Natsu who was about to fight Loki.

" What did I miss? " she asked before she saw Lucy and recognized her. " Dr. Heartfillia? What are you doing here? "

"You know Lucy?" Gray asked Lissanna.

"Lucy? You're THE LUCY!" Said Lissanna. "You came! It's a Saturday morning miracle!" She said in a surprised voice.

...

 **This much for this chap.**

 **So, how was it? I really hope it was good. Please tell me in the review how it was.**

 **And sorry for the mistakes. I was high while writing some of it. Kidding! But I guess there is ought to be some mistakes 'cause it's me.**

 **I was thinking of making the next chapter in point of view. Should I make a point of view chapter? I really want to make a point of view chapter because from my point of view, It'll be fun. Did I say point of view way too many times? Anyways I am thinking about making a character gay. Can you guess who is it gonna be ? I'll give you a hint. It's a bisexual character so it can be anyone. LOL**

 **Favorite, follow and Review. And also if you want you can totally PM me. I love making new friends.**

 **And don't forget to review.**

 **...**

 **Next chap...**

 **"Why isn't she calling back? I've left like a billion messages." Said a very worried Natsu.**

 **"Maybe she didn't like you as much as she thought she would."**

 **"You're a real asshole."**

 **...**

 **Stay tuned for the next chap...**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Good (** **insert the time when you are seeing it which in my case is afternoon ). Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I was on a vacation and then I forgot that I was writing a story.**

 **I know that nobody cares about my excuses and you just want to get to reading this chapter. So no more wasting your time.**

 **Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it.**

 **And I don't own FT.**

 **Ch - 3**

"Why isn't she calling back? I've left like a billion messages." Said a very worried Natsu.

After Lisanna arrived and for some reasons knew Lucy, they all talked for hours when suddenly Lucy's phone rang and she had to leave urgently.

"Maybe she didn't like you as much as she thought she would." answered Loki.

"You're a real asshole."

Now Natsu, Gray, and Loki were sitting on their usual booth in Fairy Tail, where Natsu and Loki were having a conversation which Gray wasn't a part of because he was busy scrolling through his phone.

" Juvia changed her relationship status to 'It's complicated'. How can she do that? " said Gray with shock.

"Maybe she doesn't love you as much as she thinks she does." answered a very bored Loki.

"Only shit comes out of you. " said Gray.

"That's what I said. He's an asshole." said Natsu.

" Hey! What're you talking about? " asked Lisanna as she joined them.

" How much of an asshole am I. " answered Loki.

" 90%. I believe there's 10% of good in you. " said Lisanna.

" Aww... Thanks Lis. You're 90% good and only 1% evil, and 9% bat-shit crazy. " complimented Loki to which Lisanna gave him a sincere and genuine smile which didn't at all seem forced.

"Lucy isn't calling me back! " whined Natsu for the thousandth time that day.

"She's busy. Get over it. " scolded Gray. But then he himself whined "Lisanna! Juvia changed her status to it's complicated. "

" Don't worry Gray. I talked to Juvia a few days ago. And don't worry it's not like she hates you. She just doesn't want to see your face. Ever. But I'm sure she'll get over it and talk to you." explained Lisanna

" I'm doomed. " said Gray

" What was that fight about anyway?" asked Gajeel who appeared out of nowhere.

" You know how possessive she is..." Gray started. " well this has nothing to do with that, I just wanted to mention it, so remember it when time comes. It started when she was getting mad at me because my clothes were all over the place. Then I asked her if she was on her periods. " Lisanna started glaring at him at this point. "Turns out she wasn't."

Lisanna was on full rage mode. She started hitting him on his shoulder while yelling " You sexist misogynist! Just because a girl is angry doesn't mean that she is on her periods. "

" Are you on yours ? " asked Loki only to get punched on the face by an angry Lisanna who stormed off.

"I take that as a yes. " said Loki while holding his jaw.

"Why do girls tend to overreact when it comes to this? " Gray asked.

"Because they're complicated just like that..." answered Natsu.

" Now change of topic..." Gajeel started "...can my 'friend' bring a friend to that thing we planned for tonight? "

" Can your girlfriend bring her friend to my surprise birthday party. Of course she can. " said Loki. When the guys started staring at him in disbelief, he said " Lis spilled the beans. "

" Even Gajeel is bringing his blind girlfriend. But Lucy won't be there... " Natsu whined yet again.

" I swear to god, Natsu, if you whine one more time I will rip your vocal cord out and feed it to...Juvia.." Gray started scolding Natsu but he couldn't complete as he just saw Juvia with some guy.

" I know you and Juvia are not on talking terms but, feeding her Natsu's organs, that's just uncalled for." said Gajeel.

" I am not going to feed her that, you idiot! I just saw her with some guy. "

" Dude, she moved on. " said Loki.

" Asshole " Loki heard it from all three of them.

" I just saw her too. Right by the bar.." Natsu pointed out. "..But who is that blue haired bastard. "

" I don't know. I didn't see his face. " said Gray as all of them started spying on the said blue haired guy.

" That fucking smurf head has hell to pay...where did he go?" Gray started to ball his fist but soon lost sight of him.

" That fucking smurf head is my boyfriend in case you all forgot...and also Juvia's cousin. " said Erza who suddenly appeared just behind them. " Be nice, morons. " she said with a fake smile and then greeted Jellal and Juvia, who came to them, with a genuine sweet smile. The boys, except Gray, also greeted them sweetly.

" Hey! Long time! How've you be... " started Jellal but was cut short by Gray.

" Juvia, we need to talk! " said Gray bluntly. Juvia was taken aback by this but she nodded and went with him. They went to a different table and started talking while the others just kept on staring at them, trying to interpret their conversation.

" Gray is probably begging her to take him back and Juvia is probably playing hard to get. And they're going back and forth like please-no, please-no, please-no, ple-" Loki said but was cut short by Erza, who politely asked him to shut the fuck up. But they all had a hunch that he wasn't wrong.

P.S. : They were all wrong.

* * *

Here's the conversation that was happening between them.

" Juvia, I am really sorry. See, I've apologized. We cool now? "

" Yeah, Sure. I may have overreacted myself. So, you've started the sixth season of GOT?"

" Baby! You were not dead to me! I would have never done something like that to you."

" Neither will I to you. I love you so much..."

"BTW, I saw you change your status?"

" Oh, I did that at Laki's bachelorette party, I was a drunken mess. "

"No problem...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Lucy was turning her home upside down in search of her phone.

"Why don't you just call your phone with mine? " said a bored Sting. He came in to have breakfast at Lucy's but she wasn't home, so he made a call to say her dog ate a bunch of chocolates, only to have her rushing in and kick his ass. After she made him breakfast (only after he apologized and made up a story of how much he missed her) she told him all about her meeting with Natsu. She wanted to show him his picture but she couldn't find her phone.

"Yeah! Why don't I just do that ? What a great idea, Sting! I was just trying to telepathically contact my f-ing phone. Thank you so much!" yelled an annoyed Lucy.

" It's clearly lost ! Get a new one. It was old anyways." said Rouge in a monotone.

" But it won't have Natsu's number or picture. " whined Lucy.

" Hello, Is it the crazy stalker chick squad? Yeah one of you is raiding our friend's home. " mocked Sting while holding his hand as a form of fake phone.

"Do I really sound obsessed and stalker-ish ?"

" No/yes " replied Rouge/Sting.

Suddenly the door opened and a frantic Levy came rushing.

"He asked me to come to his friend's birthday party! What do I do?"

"Who's he? " asked Sting

"Gajeel, the biker dude she's going out with.." answered Lucy. "So...what's the problem? You like him right?"

"Yeah, but all his friends will be there. What if I embarrass myself? "

"Well...it won't be worse than how Lucy met Natsu's friends. " said Rouge.

"Hey! But it is true..."

"Yeah...you're right. But one of you is coming with me. " said Levy.

" Take Lucy...it might take her mind off of things. You know she is more interested in your love-life than her own." said Rouge.

"Still I haven't seen him. Not even a picture." complained Lucy.

"But you will get to meet him tonight." singed Levy

"Ahhhh, I'm so excited. What should I wear ? OMG! I will finally see him. " exclaimed a very excited Lucy as she went in her room to try on clothes.

" She really is more interested in your love-life than her own. "

* * *

 **Done! Sorry it took so long to update. Like I said before I forgot I was writing a story. I know there isn't much on** **NaLu in this chap** **but I promise next chapter will having tons of NaLu fluff.** **Not tons but it will have some.** **You ask how I know about that? Well...because I have already started working on it.** **Wooooohoooooo**

 **Favorite, follow and review.  
**

 **Sorry for** **the spelling and grammatical** **mistakes.**

 **Byeeee!**


End file.
